PS
by JAMZD
Summary: When Fang dies Max spirals into an oblivion. But Fang was anticipating this and has carefully written letters and planned events to help her move on. Will it work and will Max ever find love again? Sorry if the summary sucks, but it's a pretty good story.
1. Chapter 1: Learning

**P.S...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride of any of the characters.**

**CLAIMER: I do own the plot.**

**Okay so this story takes place 3 years into the future. The Flock took down Itex and Fang never left. They've been living in peace and all.**

"Hey, Fang… Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure Angel, just wait a second." I said to the 9 year old telepath.

"Okay then; we'll be waiting in Iggy's room." Angel said before I could hear her skipping down the hall.

Wait, did she say _we_? Oh well. I sighed and put my laptop back on my dresser.

It's been 3 years since the Flock and I took down Itex and we've been living pretty normally (or as normal as a Flock of bird kids could). Jeb and Valencia bought us a house in the country which had a lot of privacy. It's been great and everyone has been going to school, but they're more excited for summer even though it's still only late fall.

Max, Iggy, and I are now 17, Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11, and Angel is 9.

Even though we're all older the younger ones of the Flock still depend on Max as a mother, especially since after taking down Itex we still haven't been able to find their real families.

"Alright, so what did you need to tell me Angel?" I asked as I walked into Iggy's room. Angel wasn't the only one there; there was also Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge. They all had a strange and stricken expression on their faces.

"Fang, you might want to sit down for this." Angel said calmly, everyone else agreed with her so I sat down on Iggy's moon chair.

"Okay, so what is it, and why is everyone except for Max here?"

"Well Fang, I had a premonition and it wasn't a good one. The reason Max isn't here is because we don't want her to know."

"Okay, so what is this premonition?"

"Fang… You're going to die." Angel said just as everyone else burst into tears.

"What! When! How much time do I have!" I started to yell, completely shocked by the statement.

"I… I'm not sure… B… But it's going to be soon…" Angel sniffled in between sobs.

"Oh Jeez… Guys don't cry; maybe Angel was wrong on this one." I said hoping it to be true. Sadly everyone nodded a 'no'; just great.

"No Fang… Not this time; I've had this premonition for the past few days and only now have we been able to tell you…" Angel said with tears still streaming down her face.

I was quite for awhile still fully processing that I was going to die soon. "Well since Max doesn't know you have to stop crying before she comes in here…" Everyone nodded and stopped crying.

"There's another thing Fang… Once you die Max is going to be ruined… You need to find some way to keep her sane and get her back on track after your death." Angel said quietly. I nodded my head.

"I think I know what you should do Fang! Since you're a writer you should pre write letters to her and have us give them to her at certain times!" Nudge said, back to her talkative self.

I thought about the idea and then nodded. I left the room after that to get started on the letters.

It's been a few weeks since Angel and everyone else (except Max) told me that I was going to die.

I had taken up Nudge's idea and had written letters to Max that are to be given to her at certain times. I had finished writing all the letters yesterday and today I was handing them out to the Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. In a few of the letters I had items that I wanted Max to have and I even called a delivery company to deliver a cake to Max along with a recording of me talking to her for her birthday.

Even though on the outside it looked like nothing was going to happen to me at any given moment, on the inside I was freaking out. I mean I don't _want_ to die at 17. I still have so much I want to do!

"_**Fang stop talking to yourself in your head. You're making a weird face and Max is staring at you like you've gone completely nuts." **_Angel said in my head. I had completely forgotten to keep my mental blocks up to keep her out.

I stopped talking to myself in my head and went back to watching TV with Max and the rest of the Flock.

Fang was going to die and he knew it. We were all scared (except for Max, she doesn't know). Iggy and Gazzy had been working on a special firework for the funeral that we were already planning and Nudge had put together a mini movie of pictures of Fang and everyone else with some of his favourite music in the background. Nudge had also made sure there were lots of pictures of him and Max and then to play a song at the end that she thinks will help Max more. The song is Carousel by Laura Izibor and actually kind of tells a story similar to Fang and Max's.

"Oh my god, Fang, someone call an ambulance now!" Max shrieked from Fang's bedroom. The rest of the Flock and I were there in mere seconds to find Max trying to revive a faintly breathing Fang who had his eyes closed.

Everything for the next few hours was a blur for the Flock. Even though Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were expecting it they were still shocked. Max was hurt the most though.

"Are you with, um, Fang?" A nurse asked politely, stuttering slightly when she read Fang's name off the chart. The flock nodded and she asked for them to follow her.

The flock walked down a long hallway for a few minutes before coming up to wooden door with "Fang Ride" printed on a sheet of paper and stuck to it. The nurse opened the door slowly and the Flock walked into the room to find the Fang was there and so was a doctor.

"Ah, you must be the Ride family. Please take a seat; we've already called your guardians, Jeb Batchelder and Valencia Martinez." The doctor said in a polite voice.

The Flock nodded and took seats wherever they could find them in the small room, no one sat on the bed with Fang though.

"We're family, but not by blood." Max said in a hollow voice. The doctor nodded.

"Well, we regret to inform you, but you adoptive brother Fang didn't make it. It appears as though he had Final Stage Kidney Failure and all his organs shut down."

"What? He had kidney failure?" Max asked suddenly confused. The doctor only nodded again.

"Yes. Now we'll give you time to say your goodbyes before we send the body to be prepared for either cremation or a funeral, which is preferred?"

Before anyone could think, Max said funeral and the doctor left the room.

"Oh Fang…"Max asked sorrowfully while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Max he knew he was going to die, and so did we." Iggy said while moving a comforting hand to Max's shoulder. She looked up at us with tear filled eyes that seemed to be asking us why no one told her.

"Max, he didn't want us to tell you that he was going to die. We've already planned the funeral though, so it can be held whenever you want it to." Nudge said for once without then babbling. Max only bitterly nodded her head.

The rest of the time that night passed aggravating slowly. Ella, Jeb, and Valencia had arrived at the hospital to say their own good byes before the funeral. Max was the last to say goodbye and took the longest.

After that everyone went back to Jeb's house knowing that since it was new it wouldn't remind them too much of Fang. That night everyone spent the night at Jeb's house.

**Okay so what did you think? I'm sorry Fang had to die, but its all part of the plot so don't kill me! Anyways please R&R! I love to get reviews…. Also this is only the second fanfiction I've started (and probably will continue) so please bare with me if it sucks.**

**JAMZD**


	2. Chapter 2: Funerals

**P.S...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride of any of the characters.**

**CLAIMER: I do own the plot.**

**So I hope no one hates me… Also this chapter is all in Max's POV and if you cry easily then you might want tissues within arms reach!**

Numb. That was all I was. I had passed the searing hot pain and heartbreak and now I was numb.

He had left.

He knew but he didn't tell me.

He is Fang.

Fang is gone and I'm still here.

And so I'm just numb.

I cry myself to sleep every night and that's it. My life has turned into a never ending cycle of eat, sleep, cry.

I know I'm worrying the rest of the Flock and my parents, but I couldn't handle it, especially since today is the funeral.

"Max, it's time to get ready." Nudge said quietly from my door. I nodded and she came in. I was already sitting on the chair in front of my vanity.

Nudge began working on my hair and makeup. I didn't complain as she piled gunk on my face and pulled at my hair.

About half an hour after starting Nudge said she was done and she quietly left the room; I got up and put on my black dress that was bare backed, letting my wings out behind me.

Once the flock and I got to the funeral everyone else was already there. We didn't invite many people, only my mom, Jeb, Ella, Total and Akila, a few people we knew, and a couple of Fang's blog subscribers that he had talked to often.

Throughout the service I barely listened until the minister said that if we wanted we could go up and say something. People went and then the flock started to go, wings out to honour Fang.

"Fang, thank you so much for helping to protect us all these years. I'll miss you so much. We all love you." Nudge said first, dropping a pair of Fang's black sunglasses into the casket.

"Fang, you were like a daddy to me all these years, especially after Jeb left us for awhile. Thank you for being patient with me all the time and helping Max take care of us. You'll always be missed." Angel said after Nudge, putting Celeste beside him.

"Hey Fang… I guess that even when you're in your casket you're able to look like Mr. Tall Dark and Emo. Even if I can't see you, I can definitely imagine it. But that's what makes you Fang. We had a ton of good times together as a Flock. You're like a brother to me and you'll never be forgotten." Iggy said while carefully setting a picture of him, Gazzy, and Fang holding a home made firework into the casket.

"Fang, even though it's been a few days I still can't believe you're gone. I guess its okay because we know you're flying above us in heaven and waiting for us at the gates. But it's still going to be hard to live without you. Thanks for being a friend, a brother, and a dad to me all these years." Gazzy said while putting his favourite baseball cap into the casket.

I went up last.

"Hey Fang… I guess I knew that one day someone from our family would die but I always thought it would be while saving the world or fighting Erasers. There are so many memories of you and I, and too many to count of us and the flock. Fang, you were my first love, my first kiss, and my first friend. I'm glad that you went without pain, but wish that you hadn't left at all. You'll always be in my heart and in my thoughts. I'll always remember our first kiss and all our arguments. I'll always remember fighting beside you and protecting the flock. I'll especially remember when I first told you I loved you." I spread my wings and my arms out, remembering the valium incident, before continuing. "Fang I love you this much, and much more." I then set an oval shaped locket in the casket that had a picture of the flock on one side and then a picture Nudge had taken of me and Fang in a tree.

After I finished I took one last good look at Fang. His long black hair was fanned out behind him, his olive-toned skin a little pale, his obsidian and gold flecked eyes closed, and he had his wings slightly spread out behind him. I wiped away tears before they could fall and nodded for the minister to have the casket closed and buried.

"Now, if you could, we're holding a small reception at the house and would like for you to join us." Angel said while people were getting up to leave. People nodded and got into their cars to meet us there.

The flock and I flew back to the house in silence with tears streaming down all our faces. Even without speaking we knew that once we got home we would be bombarded by people. We also knew that no matter how many times we cried, Fang would never come back. So we remained in silence.

Once we were at the house Nudge brought me upstairs saying that she wanted to talk to me alone, still being numb, I didn't really care.

"Max, before Fang died he wrote a bunch of letters that the rest of the flock and I are supposed to give to you at certain times. He asked that I tell you this before you see the first letter that is actually a video that everyone here will be viewing after something that the rest of the flock and I put together outside." Nudge said this one breath. I only nodded and let her bring me outside.

Outside I found that a large screen was set up and there was a projector in front of it. Next to that was a small stage with something hidden under a black and gold curtain. Sighing I followed Nudge and took a seat in the front row of chairs that were facing the screen, with Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Mom, Jeb, Total, and Akila. Nudge then reached over to the side and pressed a button, and then a movie began on the screen.

"Hey everyone, I guess that if you're watching this then I died." Fang said with a small chuckle.

It hurt to look at how healthy he was and how familiar his face was; especially knowing I would never see it or touch it again.

"Anyways, I know this will probably be so hard for all of you especially since you all thought I'd leave the earth plane with a bang, but I didn't I left with a whisper." He paused before continuing.

"I may not have known you _all_ for a very long time, but I knew Jeb, Max, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and the Gasman for my entire life. Yeah sometimes they're stupid and rude, but I couldn't have asked for a better family to grow up with. There are so many memories that I shared with them that I can't even begin to remember them. From kicking Eraser butt to next century to falling in love with my best friend, I definitely think I led a pretty good life." He took a quick breath.

"I know I'm mostly talking about the flock, but they were my world. So, on that note," Fang spread his arms out wide along with his wings, "I love you all this much. Fly on." Then he took off into the skies.

The video ended and we were all in tears. Silently Nudge reached over and pressed another button on the remote and a picture slideshow began on the screen.

It was pictures of the whole Flock and pictures of my and Fang; in the background a song was playing. It hurt to see the pictures so I just closed my eyes and listened to the music; eventually I realised that the song told a story that was similar to mine.

Throughout the rest of the pictures I sat there letting tears silently stream down my cheeks. Eventually it ended and Iggy and Gazzy went up to the podium. They took the curtain off and underneath was a firework.

"In honour of Fang…" Gazzy said quietly to the crowd while Iggy knelt down and lit the firework.

The firework shot up quickly and burst almost immediately; giving off shades of black and gold. At the end one more burst occurred and took the shape of a pair of onyx wings; they faded off into the sky after a few moments.

I looked around the crowd as people started to leave and found everyone in silent tears, muffling sobs, and choking back coughs. I couldn't take seeing people like this, they didn't know Fang like I did, they weren't in love with him; they didn't grow up with him. I'm the one that knew Fang best and he knew my like the back of his hand.

**Okay so it was a sad chapter Anyways keep reading and reviewing!**

**-JAMZD**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday

**P.S...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride of any of the characters.**

**CLAIMER: I do own the plot.**

It's already been 2 months since Fang died and yet the pain still feels like a fresh cut. Every morning that I wake up I see a picture of the Flock and it's like a slap in the face since I'd promised I would _always _protect them and make sure we stayed as a family.

But I couldn't do that. I couldn't see the symptoms Fang was emitting; I couldn't even bother to wonder why the Flock was acting strangely for a few days. I couldn't keep us as the flock, now we were only 5 kids grieving over someone they viewed as a brother, a father, and a best friend.

"Max, c'mon; come out just for today… It is _your_ birthday and it's a reason to be happy so please." Nudge pleaded from behind my locked door, I would be in Fang's room, but it was too much to be surrounded by his husky scent and all his favourite things.

"Nudge, I don't feel like it… Please just go away."

"No. Fang pre planned something special for you, so hurry up and get your ass out of bed." Nudge said in a stern voice. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Fine…" I said as I got up to unlock my door. "Happy? I got out of bed and unlocked the door for you…"

"Just peachy… By the way have you brushed your teeth since the funeral at all?"

I licked my teeth and thought about it. "Uh… I think I did a week ago because I ate a bad peach."

"Gross! Go brush them!" Nudge said while ushering me to my bathroom.

I groaned in frustration, how much more did she want from me?

About 40 minutes later Nudge had gotten me to brush my teeth, shower, get dressed, and leave my room. Today was turning out to be pretty darn busy.

*ding dong*

"I'll get it!" Gazzy hollered weakly down the halls as he made his way to the door. "Oh finally, we've been waiting." Gazzy said. Then he ushered the delivery guy into the living room where I had buried myself under a pit of blankets.

"Oh… So you're the birthday girl… Okay then…" A deep voice said. I looked up to see a tall, auburn haired, athletic looking, green eyed and freckled guy standing in the arch way.

"Yup… So why are you here?"

"I was asked by a guy to visit you on this date with a delivery." The guy said while rummaging through a pouch that was slung across his shoulder. "Ah, here." He said and handed me a thick envelope.

I hastily took it from him and opened it up. Out slid a letter, a necklace, 8 plane tickets, and a cheque for 800 dollars. I was staring at the contents in disbelief; how did Fang afford all of this… Well I guess I'd have to read the letter to find out.

_Dearest Max,_

_It's probably been a few months since I died. I hope you're doing okay along with the flock. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there today to see your face on your 18__th__ birthday. I know stuff is going to be hard for you, which is why I created this letter system that Nudge has already explained to you (or at least she is supposed to). Anyways with this letter you should have received a locket, 8 plane tickets, and 800 dollars._

_You're probably wondering how I paid for it all… Let's just say I had a lot of generous blog followers… Aside from that the tickets are for you, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Ella, Jeb, and Valencia. I want you all to go on a trip to Ottawa in Canada. We went many places but never Canada so I think you'll like it._

_The money is for you and the flock for makeover use only because god knows that in the past months none of you have believed in personal hygiene or getting a hair cut. Last the locket is engraved… Read it for yourself and expect the next letter to arrive from someone in the flock… Also all the reservations for the trip have been made and Nudge has all the paper work._

_Love Always,_

_Fang_

Tears were silently trailing down my cheeks as I read the letter over and over again; just thinking of Fang sitting at his desk writing it and many more.

I picked up the locket and studied it. It was engraved with a pair of wings on the front and on the back it said "Love can create you and destroy you." On the inside was a picture of me and Fang together under our favourite tree.

I looked up at the flock. "Well it looks like we're going to Canada…" I looked over at the guy, "Um, why are you still here?" He shrugged and showed himself out.

**Okay so if you follow my other fanfiction (which you can find on my page) you'll realise how DIFFERENT they are! I mean the only thing in common is that they're both going to take place in Canada for some period of time! But even then it's in different parts! Anyways it was a short chapter but I promise to update soon!**

**-JAMZD**


	4. Chapter 4: Arriving

**P.S...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride of any of the characters.**

**CLAIMER: I do own the plot.**

"We will now be boarding for flight 24, to Ottawa." A flight attendants voice said over the P.A.

"Well guys, I guess it's time to go." I said in an impassive voice.

"Okay Max." Angel said, trying to look happy and lighten the mood.  
>"Alright, make sure you don't forget anything." My mom said in her motherly way.<p>

We all nodded and headed for the boarding desk.

"Ah you must be the Ride family. Your friend asked that we surprised you by telling you that he actually got you tickets for First class." The attendant said cheerily while exchanging our tickets.

"Wow, first class…" Iggy said with his arm wrapped snugly around Nudge.

I nodded at the attendant and we made out way onto the plane.

**(Half an hour later on the plane)**

"Hey Max, can we talk for a few minutes?" Nudge asked me as she swivelled her chair to face me. I nodded.

"Well I know this may be hard to hear, but in the past few months, Iggy and I started dating… I just thought I should let you know." Nudge said sheepishly.

"Oh, that's great Nudge… Have you told everyone else yet?"

"Oh no, Iggy and I wanted to tell you first." Nudge said with a small smile; I tried to return it but failed miserably.

"Just one thing Nudge; don't you find it a little strange that he's 17 and your only 14? I mean if it's what you want then go for it; but isn't a bit uncomfortable for you?" I asked, using my protective flock leader/mom voice for the first time since Fang's death.

"Yeah, it's a little weird… But I've grown up with Iggy and I really love him" Nudge said with a bit of a smile from recognizing the voice I used.

"Okay then." I looked over at Iggy who was in the other aisle. "Hey Iggy; I'm just warning you now, if you break Nudge's heart I will personally rip yours out and shove it down your throat." I said to him in an impassive voice. Nudge frowned at me and went to sit beside Iggy who was looking horrified.  
>I went back to listening to my iPod, subsequently I had been listening to 'Carousel' and 'What Hurts the Most' constantly since Nudge introduced them to me.<p>

I must have fallen asleep because I was rudely awoken by Iggy holding my nose and Nudge poking my stomach.

"Do you think she's dead?" Nudge whispered.

"I don't know…. I can't even see her…" Iggy whispered back.

"Stop or you're going to suffocate her." Ella said sternly to Iggy; under my slightly closed eyes I could see her giving Nudge a death glare, probably because she and Iggy had dated for a few weeks last year.

Iggy whipped back his hand and I sat up and yawned. My eyes felt like hard boiled eggs and my arms and legs felt like wooden boards. I slipped a pair of sunglasses over my eyes knowing that I had been crying and that the glasses would hide the fact.

"Well I guess we're here." I said. Getting up and started to head down the aisle.

Awhile later the Flock, Jeb, my mom, Ella, and I had gotten all of our suitcases and were heading down the pick up ramp.

"The Flock, here to pick up the Flock..!" Some guy said with a sign that had a letter attached to it. We all headed in that direction. "Ah so you're the flock; very nice to meet you. I'm Cameron, Cam for short, one of Fang's blog subscribers… Before everything happened he contacted my twin brother and I and asked us to help you throughout the summer. Oh and this is a letter from him." Marco said while handing me a letter.

I looked over Cam. His face looked familiar and so did his build. But his hair was sandy blonde, his eyes were violet, and he had a freckled face. He looked like the typical high school athlete and about mine and Iggy's age (Iggy turned 18 a month before Max did). I took my eyes off of him and opened the letter.

_Dearest Max,_

_As you've now discovered I asked two of my close subscribers to watch you and everyone else over the summer. Their names are Cameron and Tristan Carter. Please be nice to them since they volunteered that you stay in their summer villa with them and even helped in a big part for your plane tickets. They're good and trustworthy guys._

_Fang_

_P.S, Don't let yourself fall into oblivion.  
><em>

I re folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. I looked back up at everyone.

"Alright them Cam… I think we're ready to go."

"That's great. Tristan and I have been setting up the villa all week; we really hope you'll like it." Cam said with a smile as he started to lead us to a small uhaul van and a limo.

"Are you guys like rich or something?" Angel asked in wonder.

"Yeah kind of… Now just load your luggage into the van and then we'll leave in the limo." Cameron said, answering Angels question and also telling us what to do.

We all did what he said and then piled into the limo. The next hour was very silent as we drove to the location of the Villa.

**Sooo I know it was short but I haven't updated in a while so be happy!**

**-JAMZD**


	5. Chapter 5: Beaver Tails

**P.S...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride of any of the characters.**

**CLAIMER: I do own the plot.**

"Max won't you please come to the lake with us?" Angel asked me sweetly from the door.

"Yeah c'mon Max; we've been here for a week and you haven't left the villa yet." Gazzy said joining in with his pleading sister.

I sighed and climbed out of my bed knowing that they would only continue to beg and plead.

A few minutes later Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Tristan, Cameron, and I were down at the lake. Ella, my mom, and Jeb had to leave early since Ella proclaimed that she had to get back to her boyfriend, my mom had an emergency at the vets, and Jeb just had to go back to do things that Jebs do.

It turned out that Tristan was actually the guy that delivered my birthday letter from Fang for some strange reason. Some how Fang had managed to talk him into coming all the way from Ottawa to Arizona to deliver a letter _and_ let us stay at his and his twin brother's family's summer villa.

Even though he and Cameron were twins, Tristan looked quite different than his sandy blonde haired, violet eyed brother. He had auburn hair and green eyes. They only things that were similar were the athletic build and the splay of freckles on their faces.

"Max come in the water with us!" Nudge called to me from the floating dock that was a bit of a distance off the dock.

"No." I said flatly.

"Hmm… You're definitely not the Maximum Ride that Fang described to my brother and me." Cameron said as he walked over, plopped down on the other side of the oak bench, and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Cameron if you value your friend downstairs and wish to reproduce one day then you will get your arm off my shoulders." I growled while scanning through the songs on my iPod.

Cameron shrugged. "Nah, it's not big deal… I am gay so it's not like I can reproduce with another _guy_." Cameron said with a grin as he saw my shock. "Don't worry though, Tristan isn't gay and he's single…"

I sighed. "Well fine… At least I know you won't do anything perverted to me." Cameron smirked and I went back to looking through my songs.

Either Cameron or I forgot to block our thoughts because a few minutes later Angel popped out of the water and asked _very_ loudly, "Cameron's gay?" This resulted in Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy looking very shocked, and Tristan, Cameron, and I laughing our asses off at their expressions.

"Well I guess that explains why he didn't care when he saw me sneaking down the hall in only a towel…" Nudge grumbled.

"He saw you doing what?" Iggy freaked.

"It's no big deal… But Iggy you should probably not do that." Cameron said with a fake perverted expression. Iggy recoiled in disgust and dove back under the water.

Everyone except Iggy ended up laughing even harder when suddenly Nudge gasped.

"Wow! It's the first time you've really laughed since Fang's death!" Nudge yelled in excitement. I thought about it before replying.

"Yeah I guess it is Nudge!" I yelled back to my now waterlogged flock member.

"Then I guess we have to give you the next letter pretty soon." Tristan said as he climbed up the dock ladder and out of the lake.

A few hours later we were all back at the villa and Tristan was digging through his desk to find the next letter.

"Ah! I found it!" Tristan hollered as he came bounding down the hall to living room where we were all waiting.

"Great, who is it addressed to?" I asked.

"Just you this time…" Tristan said as he handed me the letter.

I eagerly ripped it open.

_Dear Max,_

_So if you've gotten this letter then you've started to really laugh again. Congratulations ! I hope that not too much time has passed since my death because I really wanted you to start laughing and being happy quickly. _

_By now you've probably discovered that Cam is gay, it's one of the reason I asked him if you all could stay with him and Tristan for the summer. Tristan's a good guy so please don't be afraid to relive old feelings... I know that he isn't me and that he hasn't been through a lot with you, but give it a chance. I think you'll be surprised with how happy you can be with him._

_Fang_

_P.S_

_Make sure to take care of everyone and don't run/fly away every time you're unsure about something oh and one last thing, you have to go on a date with Tristan the night you get this letter! If you don't I'll use my Fang ghostly ness to haunt you and you don't want that!_

I closed the letter both confused and laughing. Fang wanted me to move on that quickly, and with Tristan? Well I guess I couldn't judge yet, and if Fang approves of him then he probably is pretty awesome.

Guess I have a new thing to add to my "to do "list: Get to know Tristan.

**Max's To Do List:**

**1. ****Eat more chocolate chip cookies**

**2. ****Marry Fang**

**3. Take care of the Flock**

**4. ****Defeat itex **

**5. ****Steal the Cookie Monster's job on Sesame Street!**

**6. Get to know Tristan**

I scanned over the list one more time in my mind and then turned my attention back to everyone.

"Well… What did it say?" Iggy asked enthusiastically.

"Well… it said that I had to go on a date with Tristan or Fang is going to use his 'Fang Ghostly ness' to haunt me." I said to the group.

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen now would we." Tristan said with a grin.

"Yay! I get to turn you into a Barbie!" Nudge squealed while dragging me to her room down the hall.

"No! Help me!" I screamed. Everyone else just laughed at my worthless attempts to escape the clutches of the mocha skinned 14 year old.

**(About 15 minutes into Nudge torturing Max with a Barbie-fying)**

"Hmm what about this one Max…?" Nudge asked as she showed me light blue sundress.

"No." That was about the hundredth time I had refused.

"Fine…. What about this?" Nudge asked as she pulled out a pair of faded skinny jeans, an off white peasant top, and a light blue wrap.

I studied it and sighed. "Fine..."

Nudge squealed and pushed me into the bathroom so I could change.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before opening the door. I guess I looked okay in the clothes and Nudge had already done my makeup… Fang better be right about Tristan!

I took a deep breath and opened the door. When I stepped out I heard a chorus of gasps and Iggy saying, "What does she look like? Mental image would be nice!"

"Well then Max, shall we?" Tristan asked while offering his arm. I smiled and took the arm.

**(In Tristan's car)**

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Well I remember everyone else mentioning that you like chocolate chip cookies, so I'm taking you to eat something even better." Tristan said with a grin.

I snorted. "…If that's even possible then fine."

"Oh it's possible." His grin widened.

The rest of the short car ride went by quickly and eventually we arrived in front of a street stand with a big sign that said "Beaver Tails".

"Um Tristan… Beaver tails? I mean I can accept having to eat roasted dessert rat on a stick… But beaver tails?"

"Yup." Tristan said with a grin while he led me to a picnic table and told me to stay there.

A few minutes later Tristan came back holding two trays that had steam coming off them and an amazing smell. He placed one in front of me and I realised it was a dough beaver tail… Covered in chocolate chip cookie crumbles!

Tristan laughed at my expression. "Well you better start eating before it gets cold." I looked at Tristan's and noticed his was covered in Oreo cookie crumbs.

I nodded happily and scarfed mine down. I looked up to find a shocked Tristan who had about 3 bites taken out of his.

"Uh Max… You just ate that in less than 2 minutes…" Tristan looked kind of scared.

"Well you should never doubt a bird kid in front of chocolate chip cookies."

Tristan laughed. "I'll remember that."

About 20 minutes later I had eaten 6 beaver tails and Tristan had 3. He couldn't get over how many I had eaten and kept poking my stomach and making jokes about how I was going to get fat.

"Hmm… That was fun... But now I need to burn off all the calories otherwise I will become fat." I said to Tristan as we were driving back. He looked at me as to ask how exactly and I only grinned. "Okay I'll show you, pull over at the side of the road."

Tristan pulled over, we both got out, and he locked the car.

"Okay come over here." I said to Tristan as I got ready to unfurl my wings. He nodded and walked over. "Okay so hug my really tightly." Tristan looked confused but did what I said.

I snapped my wings open and took off.

"Holy crap!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeah I know." I said with a grin. "We can go back tomorrow to get your car; we'll just fly back."

"Uh okay… Just don't drop me." Tristan looked a little scared but mostly excited.

**Yay so Max is recovering…. And she and Tristan went on a date! Wow okay so I feel slightly hyper cause I've been eating chocolate cookies so BYEEEEE! And please review…. Or Fang and his Ghostly ness is going to haunt you.**

**-JAMZD**


	6. Chapter 6: Oblivion

**P.S...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride of any of the characters.**

**CLAIMER: I do own the plot.**

Max POV:

"So, how was it?" Nudge asked as she snuck into my room.

"Nudge why are you still awake? It's almost midnight." I said annoyed and tiredly. Tristan and I had just gotten back and my arms hurt from holding on to him so he wouldn't fall. But I still had fun.

"Iggy and I stayed up watching movies and doing…stuff… But that's not the point, what did you and Tristan do?" Nudge asked in her Nudge way.

I rolled my eyes and shooed her out of my room. She only refused and plopped down on my bed giving me the 'you-will-tell-me-now-or-I-will-never-leave' look. I sighed and sat up, Nudge squealed.

**(A few minutes later)**

"So yeah, that's it."

"Wow… You're so lucky!" I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge stop yelling." I hissed. Nudge nodded her head and peeled my hand off her mouth.

After that I kicked her out of my room and went to sleep.

"Max wake up!"

"Go away Cameron." I groaned.

"No, it's time to wake up." Cameron said while nudging me.

"No… Go away."

"C'mon there's another letter for you."

My eyes shot open and Cameron laughed as I dragged myself off the bed and ripped the letter out of his hands.

_Dearest Max,_

_I hoped you enjoyed your date with Tristan… I don't want to worry you, but soon these letters will be ending. I think that by now you've moved on more and will be able to return to normal life. Live happy._

_Fang_

_P.S_

_See you in a few decades… _

"See you in a few decades? What the hell?" I asked.

"Wow, Fang actually wrote that."

"Yup."

"Well he was quite weird…"

"Yes, yes he was."

Cameron laughed.

"Well shall we go eat breakfast with the others Max?"

"Yes, yes we shall."

"Why are we talking like this?"

"I don't know… Maybe it was the beaver tails I ate with Tristan last night."

"Oh…"

**(At breakfast with everyone else)**

"Good morning Max… You feel okay?" Tristan asked me.

"Yeah, those 6 beaver tails wore off on the flight back… Oh yeah, we have to go pick up your car."

"No, Iggy and I already got it earlier." Tristan said while handing me a bowl of cereal.

"Yum… Cinnamon..." I said while I started to scoop up the soggy cinnamon wheat flakes.

"Yeah, we were out of the cookie cereal." Cameron said from the fridge.

"You had cookie cereal!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I thought you had enough cookies last night." Tristan said teasingly.

I shot Tristan a death glare and so he decided he needed a way to stop my glare… Apparently the only way for him to do that was to kiss me…

Once Tristan kissed me I pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you do that? You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through! You aren't Fang!" I was screaming and could already feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

Tristan's eyes were wide and he looked really sorry; but it didn't matter. I had just snapped.

"Max… Calm down, it's been over 2 months… If you've been reading Fang's letters then you should've discovered that he _wants_ you to move on with Tristan." Iggy said calmly while trying to get my arms to stop thrashing even though he was blind and I would probably knock him out in one accidental hit.

"Whatever." I snarled while shaking off Iggy's arms. I stormed out of the room and took off, flying away as fast as I could without hyper speed to get as far away as quickly as possible.

I could vaguely hear everyone coming after me but I kept flying. Eventually I ended up over a lake.

I looked down at the deep blue waters and had the sudden thought. If I could do this, then I'd be with Fang. There wouldn't be anyway to separate us. I could hear the flock getting closer and knew that it was now or never.

I looked down one more time and folded in my wings. I dropped ridiculously quickly and hit the water in only a few seconds.

The surprisingly icy cold water enveloped me in a cold and blue hug. Instead of letting black spots appear in my sight I just closed my eyes and shut my mind down, letting myself fall deeper and deeper into my eternal sleep.

In only a few seconds everything was numb; but not the numb that I felt when Fang died; a good numb that welcomed me.

Tristan POV:

How could I have done that? I knew how much she and Fang meant to each other and yet I still did it.

"Crap, we've got to go after her before she does something stupid. Tristan, Nudge and I will carry you; let's go." Iggy said quickly just a nanosecond after Max stormed out the door.

The whole flock including myself, were up and chasing after an incredibly fast Max. It looked like she was heading for the lake.

We were all calling after her franticly but she just ignored us. Once we were some distance away from the villa she finally stopped over the center of the lake and seemed as though she was thinking.

We got closer and more panicked. She looked up one more time and then down before folding her wings in and falling into the water.

"No! Iggy, Nudge, you have to drop me in after her!" I screamed. Iggy and Nudge looked unsure but flew over to the spot where Max had dropped and dropped me in after her.

I was swimming down searching hastily for Max.

It seemed like forever, but I found her with her hair fanning out above her and she was sinking fast.

I pushed myself closer and closer till I grabbed her wrist and yanked her above my head. By this time my lungs were screaming for oxygen and black spots were beginning to appear at the corners of my vision. But I still kept kicking, sending Max and myself to the surface.

We burst through the surface of the water and I was gasping for air, but Max wasn't. She was unconscious and limp in my arms. Nudge gasped and told Iggy to help her get us out of the water; Gazzy and Angel helped in any way they could.

"We have to get her to the hospital now." I said through my shivers.

"We can't go to the hospital. We have to get back to the villa." Nudge said firmly. I nodded and we took off as quickly as we could be towards the villa.

**(Back at the Villa, about an hour after Max dropped)**

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Iggy who had just finished using his healing powers (developed them before Fang's death) to try to get Max back.

"Yes, I think so. But she's going to be unconscious for awhile… I don't think she's able to hear us though." Iggy said flatly. I sighed and Iggy left me in Fang's room with Max to join everyone else in the living room.

Even though we covered her in layer upon layer, her lips were still a bit blue and she still shivered in her unconscious state.

"Max… I'm sorry for what I did… But please don't leave. The Flock needs you; I need you." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I may not have known you you're whole life and I know that I'll never be able to replace Fang, but Fang told me so much about you all over his blog. He told me so many amazing things about you especially, and when he found out he was going to die, he asked me to take care of you; to love you. So please, come back so I can do that." I asked as a few tears slipped out of my eyes.

Max POV, unconscious state of mind:

After I let the darkness enfold me I was brought to a bright field that had hills and hills of green grass and wild flowers. But the most amazing thing was Fang standing there in front of a bridge. He smiled at me and then frowned as I tried to get closer.

"Max, why did you do that?"

"Because I need you Fang, I can't live alone." I said; I could feel tears silently rolling down my cheeks.

"Max, you might think that and that's why I set up the letters for you. Max I love you so, so much, but you need to move on… I know that Tristan loves you just as much as I do and I know that even if you haven't realised it, you love him too. Please give him a chance. Go back, take care of the flock and just let yourself live. Max that's all I want." Fang said casually.

"No! How can you do this to me! How can you leave me alone! How can you make me love you and then leave?" I was screaming and the tears were coming faster and heavier.

"Max please, I love you but I don't want you to be here with me yet… You still have so much to do, so much to see, so many people to meet. Please, go back. Give Tristan his chance, let people help you, let yourself climb out of the oblivion you've fallen into." Fang said now pleading.

I swallowed my sobs and looked deeper into Fangs obsidian gold flecked eyes.

"Just promise me this one thing Fang… Don't ever leave me." I said while trying to stop the tears from flowing so freely.

"Max, I never left. I've always been with you and the flock." Fang said smiling now. "Goodbye Maximum… I'll see you in a few decades." Then like that I was sucked backwards out of the field and back into my body.

I was in my room and I could hear Tristan and Iggy speaking… Then it was just Tristan speaking, and what he said truly woke me up and I knew what I had to do.

I sat up, startling Tristan. I grabbed his face in-between my palms and kissed him. After a few moments Tristan pulled back and stared at me quizzically.

"While I was gone… I spoke with Fang and he told me things… And I think he's right…" I said with a small smile.

"Fang normally is right about things." Tristan said with a small smile as well.

Then everyone walked in and was excited to find me awake. I told them about everything and then Angel handed me a letter. I took it and opened it slowly.

_Dearest Max,_

_If you've gotten this letter then you did something really stupid and almost died but ended up talking to me in some kind of in-between place… Yes I planned just in case something like this happened._

_Anyways if you did talk to me then I don't have much to write except for this. Max I love you, I love the flock, and I love bacon. _

_But yeah, this is the last letter you'll get for quite awhile._

_Fang_

_P.S_

_I love you more than bacon; but Tristan loves you more than, and I quote, air._

I refolded the letter smiling to myself. Leave it to Fang to write some sentimental letter and add that he loves bacon.

**Awww so that was and interesting way to end the chapter after all that; Fang loves bacon! Leave it to Fang to make Max laugh…. Anyway, I think there will only be a few more chapters, 4 at the max! Sorry for it being short, but you can read my other fanfics!**

**-JAMZD**


	7. Chapter 7: New Beginnings

**P.S...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride of any of the characters.**

**CLAIMER: I do own the plot.**

**Just something before the chapter; I know people are reading this, but they aren't reviewing! Also the first part of the chapter will be different… and there's been a time skip.**

Although I died, in a way things were better. Now, I could protect Max and the Flock in ways I couldn't before. Sure I couldn't hug them when they were scared and couldn't let them lean on my shoulder when they were down; but now I could guide them and protect them from so much more.

It's already been a year since I died and the whole Flock is looking happy and filled with a certain light that had disappeared when I left. I'm honestly and truly happy for all of them, but for Max especially.

Even though she had to go through a lot to get to where she is now, I'm proud of her. She learned to love again; to open up; to get out of the oblivion she'd been cast in.

Max has even received all my letters except for one that she will soon be getting. I think it was an amazing idea to write these letters and everyday I thank Nudge for coming up with it.

Everyday I thank Iggy the most. They may not have noticed it, but once I left and Max began to spiral downwards, Iggy stepped up. He helped provide for the Flock when Max couldn't. He was there for Max when she felt like the world was crashing down on her; but most of all, he was there for Nudge when she realized how much she cared about him specifically.

So yeah, I died and I left. But in a way I'm still there; I'm still caring for them; I'm still protecting them; I'm still loving them.

I may have turned into a guardian angel, but I'm still Fang. I'm still the vampire lord of shadows; the emotionless brick wall; the bacon lover; the emo bird kid; Max's first kiss; and the 98% human 2% bird mutant. I _am_ Fang.

Max POV:

It's been a whole year since Fang died and surprisingly I've moved on and I'm happy again. Everyday I still wake up and wish he was there, but then I'm also happy because I've met Tristan and Cameron. Cam is like a brother to me and Tristan…well as of yesterday Tristan is my fiancée.

I know he isn't Fang and I know he never will be; but that doesn't mean that I can't love him just as much.

Today I've decided since its Fang's birthday, that I was going to write _him_ a letter and then burn it and bury the ashes.

_Dear Fnick,_

_A whole year… Wow… It was horrible when you died, but thank you for writing those letters and convincing me to go back when I nearly killed myself._

_Thanks for making it that the flock and I got to know Cam and Tristan… You were right, Tristan is a great guy and he does love me and the Flock a lot; so does Cam. _

_I miss you so, so much. But I know that nothing is going to change if I do. So I'll keep living, but just as long as you continue to be everything that you are._

_A friend; a brother; a boyfriend; a brick wall; a shadow prince; a dope; an idiot; but most of all, keep being _my_ Fang. _

_Love always,_

_Maximum Ride; your Avian-American friend._

"Hey Max, are you ready to go to the dress parlor?"

"Yeah Nudge, just a second!"

I folded up the letter and put it on my desk to burn later.

**(One month later)**

"Do you, Maximum Ride, take Tristan Carter as you lawfully wedded husband?"

"Damn straight I do." I said with a grin, the minister chuckled and so did all the guests.

"Tristan Carter, do you—"

"Hell yeah!" Tristan cut off the minister before he could finish.

"Well then; I dub you Tristan and Maximum Carter-Ride. Kiss your bride boy!" The minister said.

"Thanks Ig, it sure took awhile for you to read that ceremony." I said with a smile to Iggy who was actually acting as the Minster.

"Yeah, well it's hard to read something so long in brail. Just kiss Tristan already Max."  
>Tristan and I grinned at each other before sharing a kiss.<p>

Someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Uh Max, no offence but you and Tristan have been sucking each other's faces off for the past 2 minutes and your dad looks like he is going to kill your husband now." Nudge whispered in my ear.

Tristan and I smiled and reluctantly pulled apart.

I looked around at the wedding set up. It was simple and small. We had it in the backyard of the Flock's house back in Arizona which I hadn't been to since before our trip to Canada a year ago. Yeah that's right, the Flock went back to Arizona and I stayed with Cam and Tristan in Canada.

Awhile after the ceremony we were having the reception, also in the large backyard.

"Alright, I have an announcement!" Nudge said cheerfully from her seat beside me at the head table. "Yo! I said I have something to say!" Nudge screamed when she was ignored by the guests. Everyone was silent.

"Okay, so today one of my best friends, soul sisters, and a motherly figure of mine got married to one of the best guys I have ever met."

Iggy interrupted, "Aw Nudge, c'mon don't talk about me like that at Max's wedding." Nudge flicked his head and went back to talking.

"So before I was interrupted; today is a great day for all of us. A year ago things didn't look this bright, but here we are today. The reason things didn't look too good a year ago, many of you know. A member of our mismatched family fell and he left a big hole. But he made sure to leave plenty of opportunities for us to patch up that hole, and all he asked in return was that Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Cameron, Tristan, and I give these letters to the person he truly loved the most; Max." Nudge took a breath before continuing.

"For this specific day, he asked that I show everyone this video." Nudge said with a smile as she turned on the large screen that was beside the head table and started the video.

"Hey everyone; I guess today is Max's wedding day. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to congratulate her and the lucky guy, who I suspect is Tristan, in person; but at least I'm here in video." Fang said with his usual half smile; he was wearing a tux. "Anyways, this video is a mix of some of Max's 'best' moments and pictures of the whole flock." I hope you enjoy." Fang said with a smirk. Then there was a countdown on the screen and clips began to play.

The first one was of when we were all little and Jeb had just taken us to our house.

"Jeb, Max stole my bacon." A little Fang yelled.

"No I didn't…stupid Fang wasn't eating it so I ate it." A little me said innocently.

"I wanna make a bomb…" A tiny Iggy said while trying to eat his cereal.

Then Jeb appeared on camera. "Well, this is one of the first real breakfasts the flock is having." He then swerved the camera to show that Gazzy, Nudge, and baby Angel were there too.

Then another clip began, then another and another. About 20 minutes later the clips stopped, everyone was laughing, and Fang appeared on screen again.

"So yes, those were some of Max's and the flock's finest moments… As you must've discovered, I love bacon." Fang chuckled.

"Anyways, I just have a few more things to say… Max I love you so, so much and I'm truly happy for you today; and Tristan, if you hurt her I will personally make my Fang ghostly-ness haunt you. Also Max, people don't trip over mountains; it's the small pebbles along the way that cause you to stumble. Pass all the pebbles in your way and you will find that you have crossed the mountain." Fang took a breath.

"So basically, my death was a pebble in you path, and since your there today you've passed the pebble. I am so proud of you." Fang smiled and said he loved us all and the video ended.

Tristan put his arm around me and the rest of the day passed happily.

**(A year and a half later)**

"Alright Max! One more time …!" My mom was saying to me.

I let out a long scream and nearly cut off all circulation to Tristan's hand. Then the cry of two babies broke the scream.

My mom smiled and swaddled the two babies.

"Congratulations sweetie, you and Tristan are now the parents of a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy." I looked at the two babies I now held in my arms.

I undid the blankets slightly to check. They had wings! The boys were a dark, almost black, brown; and the girls were very much like mine.

"What are we going to name them?" Tristan whispered as he looked down at the tiny wonders.

"I think we should name the boy Fnick…" I said with a grin. Tristan didn't find the name weird at all and nodded.

"Okay, I think we should name the girl, Roxanna… it mean dawn or little star." Tristan said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Fnick and Roxanna Carter-Ride; that sounds good to me." I smiled.

**Alright people! I know it's a short story! But that is the last chapter for P.S…! I hoped you enjoyed reading my story and will read the other ones I have written/am writing!**

**-JAMZD**


End file.
